1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus which is capable of displaying a bright image by reducing a projected light loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus, for example, in a display apparatus which employs an STN liquid crystal, such as disclosed in Japanese Application No. Hei 2-111554, a polarizing film is provided on an optical path for display, and display is performed by utilizing changes in the rotated state of the plane of polarization of light, caused by the application of an electric field to the liquid crystal layer.
In the conventional reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus of the above-described type, at least 50% of the projected light is lost due to the provision of the polarizing film. Therefore, the display screen of the conventional reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus is not sufficiently bright, and there has been a demand for increasing the brightness of the display screen.